


The Sexual Fantasies Outfit

by blissedoutphil



Series: Fics based on things dan & phil have said/done irl lmao [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Based on that one instagram story of Dan being a hoe on main lmao





	The Sexual Fantasies Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> long overdue imo but when the story was first posted I thought I shouldn’t ruin it with a smut fic but then Dan just went ahead and liked a ~suggestive~ fanart on tumblr and I decided fuck it imma write this anyway. Hope yall like it :~)

“Who’re you planning to send those to?” Phil joked as he noticed what Dan was doing when he entered the room.

Dan wasn’t bothered, he continued posing in front of the mirror and taking pictures of himself.

“Well if you weren’t back so soon maybe they would’ve been for you,” he replied nonchalantly.

Dan brought his free arm over his head as a pose, and Phil couldn’t help being transfixed as Dan’s long t-shirt rode up his thighs. It looked more like a dress, but he found that he quite liked seeing his boyfriend in more feminine clothing. The confidence radiating from Dan whenever he tried slightly bolder outfit choices certainly helped. He breathed in unsteadily as it rode up further and he realised Dan wasn’t wearing his boxer briefs.

Dan was doing it on purpose, Phil knew it. His poker face no longer fooled Phil.

“Kinda miss sending you my ootd selfies back when we couldn’t share a room,” Dan sighed dramatically, this time his hand placed on his bare upper thigh, not letting the t-shirt cover him as he snapped another picture.

“You can still send them,” Phil said, his lips feeling dry suddenly.

“I could,” Dan mused before smiling cheekily, “but it’s fun to get cute mutuals to slide into my dms too.”

Phil huffed out a laugh. He did used to get jealous whenever people flirted with Dan, but he was long over that. He knows Dan loves the attention, but didn’t actually want anyone other than Phil. Phil had nothing to worry about.

So Phil strode over from the other end of the room to the mirror, not wasting anymore time apart. Not that they were apart for very long, Phil had only gone to his brother’s room for about an hour to plan their activities for the next day. Today was rest day as they were a little exhausted from immediately going on a road trip right after vidcon. But apparently an hour was all Dan needed to be cheeky and plan something to tease Phil.

Phil stood behind Dan, pressing his whole chest against Dan’s back and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan was bigger than him but he somehow looked smaller in his baggy t-shirt. Phil loved when Dan wore clothes bigger than his fit, he always felt warmer and cuddlier.

“You really are a tol baby,” Phil chuckled, looking at themselves in the mirror.

Dan placed his free hand over Phil’s hand that was squeezing his tummy. He took another picture as he leaned back against Phil’s chest.

“Mhmm, _your_ baby,” Dan hummed. Sometimes, he wished he was physically smaller than Phil. Now is one of those times.

Phil was still wrapping one arm tight around Dan, as if afraid that Dan was gonna leave his embrace. His other hand began to slide down to Dan’s thigh. He rode the shirt up himself, and when Dan’s milky skin showed he had half a mind to push Dan onto the table right next to them and suck pretty bruises onto the smooth skin.

Phil’s hand travelled further up Dan’s thigh beneath the t-shirt, and Dan hummed approvingly.

“My _naughty_ baby,” Phil spoke, voice low in Dan’s ear as he only felt skin where his underwear should be.

“I’m only making things easier for you,” Dan moaned a little, trying to justify himself.

Phil didn’t need to feel his way to Dan’s crotch to know he’s hard; the small tent beginning to form from his shirt told him enough.

“For me to do what, baby?” Phil questioned. He knew exactly what, but he loved to make Dan say it out loud. He loved how after so many years, he could still make Dan squirm as he tries not to be embarrassed when saying out his sexual fantasies.

But Dan did get better and bolder over the years. His cheeks were only a light shade of pink when he muttered, “to do whatever you want to me, Phil.”

Phil moved his hand out from under Dan’s t-shirt, not missing the faint whimper Dan let out. Dan looked at Phil through the mirror with lidded eyes as Phil traced the words on his sleeve.

“Sexual fantasies,” Phil read out, “what are yours? Maybe I want to do that today.”

Dan breathed out shallowly, feeling his cheeks get warmer.

“As if you don’t know me after ten years,” he retorted.

“I do, I just like hearing you tell me,” Phil smirked, hooking his chin on Dan’s shoulder to look up at him, their noses almost touching.

Dan wanted to come up with a smart comeback, but he was distracted by Phil’s lips so close to his. He was just about to kiss them when Phil tilted his head away. Phil started softly trailing his lips down Dan’s jaw and the side of his neck instead. His breath caught when Phil bit his delicate skin there, sucking a little bruise.

“So what are they?” Phil mumbled, lips moving against Dan’s skin.

“You fucking me,” Dan whispered, surprised that he still gets embarrassed to say it out.

“Mhmm?” Phil prompted for more, moving to kiss the other side of Dan’s neck all while holding a possessive grip around his waist.

“I like it… when you,” Dan broke off with a gasp as Phil nipped on his neck, “when- when you give it to me rough. Make me feel it for days after.”

“Yeah? I like how desperate you get under me when I pound you.”

Dan could feel Phil’s smirk against his skin. He gasped again when Phil pressed his palm firmly against his hard cock through his t-shirt.

“What else, babe?”

“I like… when you’re like this. When you t-talk dirty to me,” Dan whimpered, “W-when you… take control.”

Phil rubbed Dan’s cock through the t-shirt, and smiled when Dan squirmed in his grasp.

“Already getting desperate, huh? What a horny baby,” Phil commented.

The soft material of the t-shirt rubbing against Dan’s cock wasn’t enough friction that he needed, and he didn’t bother disagreeing with Phil as he pressed needily into Phil’s hand.

“Look at how desperate you are, baby,” Phil spoke, turning them so that Dan was facing straight towards the mirror.

Dan caught a glimpse of his reddened cheeks and turned away in embarrassment, effectively giving Phil more access to his neck.

“Phil please,” he whispered when Phil stopped stroking his cock to trail his hand on his chest instead.

“Please what, babe?” Phil whispered hotly in his ear as he started rubbing Dan’s nipples through his t-shirt.

Dan bit his lip to stifle a moan. He glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing the obvious tent in his t-shirt. He was sure that underneath that, his cock was red from the chafing, but also from the need to come so soon already.

“Fuck me,” Dan tried not to sound desperate, but his strained voice gave it away.

“Yeah? Hard and fast just how you like it?” Phil suggested, slowly walking them both away from the mirror and towards the couch at the end of the room.

“Yesss,” Dan hissed, turning around in Phil’s grasp so that he could finally press his lips against Phil’s.

Dan ground his hips against Phil’s as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could feel Phil’s boner through his jeans. Dan held on tightly to the collar of Phil’s red checkered shirt as they kissed.

Phil licked into Dan’s mouth then bit down on Dan’s lip, loving the way Dan moaned from that. He walked forwards until the back of Dan’s knees hit the couch and he tumbled on top of his boyfriend.

Phil kissed down Dan’s jaw and then moved to Dan’s chest. He began sucking Dan’s nipples through the t-shirt, making Dan whine loudly.

“Phhiii- let me. L’me take it off first,” Dan tried getting up but Phil pushed him back onto the sofa.

“No, want you to stay in this pretty t-shirt. Remind you of all your sexual fantasies that only I can fulfil for you every time you wear this,” Phil spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Dan’s spine.

Phil pinned Dan’s arms above his head, making the words printed on his t-shirt very visible right above him. Dan was whining and squirming under him, his pretty needy boy. Phil felt a wave of possessiveness flood over him, and thought about how no one gets to see the Dan he sees. This Dan was all for him, and he absolutely loves it.

Dan had wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips, causing his t-shirt to ride up and bunch around his groin. Phil let go of Dan’s wrists, happy with how Dan knew to keep them still above his head. He went for a kiss as his hands moved to grab onto Dan’s thighs, kneading the flesh there.

Dan was whimpering and moaning shallowly into Phil’s mouth, feeling so worked up already. Phil ground his hips down against Dan’s, groaning as he felt the sweet friction he needed too.

He sat up despite Dan whining at the loss. He hastily unzipped his jeans, not bothering to take them all the way off. Dan was breathing heavily under him, eyes blown with lust. And impatience. The moment Phil was done, he was pulled back down, lips crashing against Dan’s.

“Where’d you put the lube,” Phil panted out when he broke the kiss, a little amused by the way Dan craned his neck to catch his lips.

Dan pointed at the small table next to the couch, where he’d placed the lube right next to Phil’s laptop that he’d been using. He rolled over and got on his elbows and knees while Phil got up for the lube.

Phil had to stop and take a moment when he turned back to Dan, because he looked perfect in every way.

Dan had his ass up, his legs spread, back perfectly arched and chest flat against the sofa. He was staring up at Phil, eyelashes fluttering and cheek pressed against the cushion underneath him, biting his red lip and licking them the way he knew made Phil go weak. His t-shirt fell to his upper body, exposing more skin for Phil to gaze at.

Phil must’ve stared too long for Dan’s liking, because he started whining for Phil to hurry. Sometimes that would make Phil go even slower just to spite him and hear him whine more. But right now he couldn’t wait another minute more either.

Phil scrambled to his spot behind Dan. He squeezed Dan’s ass cheeks, kneading at the flesh as Dan pressed back and moaned.

“Pretty baby. _My_ pretty baby,” Phil repeated as he spread the lube down Dan’s crack and around his hole, hearing Dan hiss at the sensation.

“Mmm, only for you,” Dan sighed.

Phil had chuckled and shook his head at Dan’s ridiculousness when he’d packed a fruity flavoured lube before their trip, but he didn’t find it funny now. Right now he thought it was brilliant, and really visionary of Dan. He didn’t even bother being a tease, instead going right between Dan’s cheeks tongue first.

Dan gasped loudly, gripping the cushion. He’d been expecting Phil to finger him open, but this was way better. He couldn’t help canting his hips back, to try and get more of Phil in him.

Phil was moaning as he rimmed Dan, sticking his tongue in and out of his hole repeatedly. He held onto Dan’s cheeks firmly to keep them still and spread, already feeling Dan unable to resist squirming.

He licked his way up from Dan’s hole to the top of his crack, tasting the faint flavour of strawberry and cherry and feeling the way Dan shivered.

Dan couldn’t stop moaning, it seemed like every time they did this Phil just kept getting better and better at it. His toes curled and he pressed his forehead into the couch, sticking his ass out for more.

Phil was back to licking around Dan’s hole, slicking it up with the mix of his spit and the lube. He stuck his finger in next to his tongue to coax the ring of muscle to relax and loosen up more for him. He pumped both his tongue and finger in and out, driving Dan crazy in the process.

Dan moaned louder than he’d been when Phil stuck a second finger in, which earned him a smack on his ass. Phil felt his rim tighten around his tongue for a second on impulse from the spank. He moved off promptly, making Dan whimper.

“Quiet baby, don’t want the whole hotel to hear you now, do you?” Phil warned, rubbing at the handprint he formed on Dan’s skin.

Dan nodded against the cushion, and Phil went back to work. He poured some more lube, and this time stuck three fingers along with his tongue through Dan’s rim.

Leaving his fingers in Dan, he kissed his way to the reddened area of Dan’s spanked ass. He bit and sucked a bruise right above it, all the while pumping his fingers in and out of Dan. He loved how smooth Dan’s skin was, he loved how Dan took care to shave.

Dan was biting his lip hard so he wouldn’t make too much noise. He was already sweating, the t-shirt bunched around his upper body not helping. He rocked his hips back gently in time with Phil’s fingers moving inside him.

Dan almost screamed when Phil’s fingers brushed his prostate, but he bit down into the cushion instead. He felt himself leak precum, and so badly wanted to stroke himself, but he stayed still.

Phil started sucking another hickey on Dan’s other ass cheek while fingering him. He finished with a similar spank and giggled a little when he looked at his work. He knew Dan would appreciate the symmetry.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, using all his willpower not to rock his hips back into Phil.

Phil tugged Dan’s hair with his other hand, forcing him to look up, “Look at you. Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

Dan could see himself in the mirror from the end of the room, could see Phil staring intently at him through the mirror as he continued fingering him at a steady pace. His cheeks heat up in humiliation, but he loved the way Phil looked at him like he was a whole damn meal.

“Phil pleasee,” he whined, unable to take anymore teasing, “hurry up or I’m gonna come.”

That threat made Phil let go of Dan’s hair to squeeze the base of Dan’s cock.

“Nuh uh, not yet. Not until I say so, baby,” Phil growled.

Dan’s cock was almost flush against his abdomen, but Phil pulled it back towards him, making Dan groan.

“Okay yes, yes I won’t,” Dan panted, and sighed in relief when Phil let go of his aching cock.

When Phil was sure that Dan was properly stretched, he finally pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own dick. He moaned as he stroked himself, only just realising how much he’d needed the touch.

“What are your sexual fantasies again?” Phil asked, the head of his cock pressing against Dan’s hole.

Dan whimpered, and tried to push his hips back. But Phil knew that was coming, so he moved back just enough, and gripped Dan’s hips to stop his movements. He wasn’t going to do anything until Dan answered him. He tapped his thumb against Dan’s hip impatiently.

“To- to be fucked hard,” Dan mumbled into the cushion.

“Can’t hear you,” Phil teased, sliding his shaft along Dan’s crack instead.

Phil delighted in the way Dan squirmed beneath him, in the way his loud breaths were drawn out. He pulled Dan’s hair again so that Dan could see himself in the mirror when he spoke.

“I want you to fuck me hard, Phil, please!” Dan whined loud, the last ounce of pride he had dissolving.

In one smooth motion, Phil thrust deep into Dan, until his hips were flush against Dan’s ass.

“Like this?” he asked just as Dan yelped out.

“Yes, oh my god,” Dan panted and hung his head as he adjusted to the intrusion.

Phil had learned to control himself over the years. It was really tempting to just start pounding into the tight heat, but he’d learned to be patient while making Dan lose his patience.

Dan started whining soon enough, slowly rocking his hips to signal Phil to move. Phil watched in amusement at Dan’s little hip wiggles for a while before he moved all the way out, only to slam back in again.

Dan squealed, his cheek rubbing against the sofa at the impact.

“You like that?” Phil grunted as he started a rhythm.

Dan’s whole body rocked with the impact of Phil’s thrusts. He hissed out a _yes _between his little moans and pants. His hands were balled into fists, gripping tightly onto the cushions.

Phil took a hold of Dan’s arms and tried to bring them behind Dan’s back. Dan held his own elbows tightly, getting Phil’s hint. Phil looked at the bold red print, the words upside down. He pulled the back collar of the t-shirt, making Dan look up from the strain at his neck.

“Too bad none of your cute mutuals in your dms could see you like this,” Phil commented, letting go of the collar to grab a fistful of Dan’s hair again.

Dan was moaning as he arched his back as much as he could, trying to get Phil even deeper in him. He was enjoying every moment, it wasn’t often that Phil went _ham_ on him like this.

“Slut for only you,” he managed to respond.

“That’s right you are,” Phil said possessively, landing a spank on Dan’s ass as he continued pounding into him.

“_My_ slutty baby,” Phil uttered as he watched the way his thighs smacked against the back of Dan’s with every thrust, the way Dan clenched around his cock.

“My baby with such _dirty_ fantasies,” Phil traced the words on the sleeve as accurately as he could while busy fucking Dan. To remind Dan what was written on his clothing, to make sure Dan would never forget this moment every time he so much as sees this outfit in his wardrobe.

Dan was getting louder by the minute, swearing and moaning Phil’s name. He was getting so close to orgasm, especially when Phil started hitting his prostate with every thrust. Phil didn’t stop with the dirty talk, which drove Dan even crazier.

“Phi- I’m so close,” Dan warned, each word punctuated with a grunt as Phil fucked him into the sofa.

Phil responded by pushing Dan’s head down into the cushion, moving even faster as he tried chasing his own orgasm. He pulled Dan’s t-shirt from being bunched up around his upper body to cover his stomach and back.

“Go on, baby, I know you can come just from this,” Phil said, wanting to see Dan come untouched.

It only took a couple more thrusts into his prostate before Dan was coming, moans muffled into the cushion. His cum stained the inside of his t-shirt, but he was in too much pleasure to care at the moment.

Phil still fucked him fast even after he was done coming, his hazy post-orgasm mind interrupted by the overstimulation. Dan whimpered, but still he rocked back and clenched his ass to help Phil reach his climax.

Dan when pliant when he felt warm fluid fill him up. Phil was moaning above him, thrusts gradually slowing as he rode out his orgasm. Dan hummed happily, already feeling the post-coital bliss.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan when he finished coming, not bothered to pull out just yet. Dan was equally unbothered, letting Phil sandwich him. His stomach felt sticky, but he didn’t mind.

When they both caught their breaths, Phil finally pulled out and rolled over to Dan’s side as best he could without falling off the sofa. Dan turned to face him, only feeling slightly disgusted at how one of his favourite t-shirts was now ruined. It stuck to him where there was his cum on his tummy, and sweat on his back.

Phil took Dan’s arm and pulled it over himself.

“I like this t-shirt,” he murmured, tracing over the words again.

“I like the memory now attached to it,” Dan said with a yawn.

“Good, I want you to remember it every time you wear this.”

Despite the heat rising in his cheeks, Dan admitted that he could never forget it.

* * *

Phil woke up from his nap and saw that Dan was still sleeping, looking all cute and cuddly curled up to him. Trying his best not to disturb Dan, he fumbled for his phone at the table.

He scrolled twitter, and was a bit confused to see fans freaking out about “dan being a hoe on main”.

“Wha-” he muttered, irrational panic washing over him suddenly.

But then he saw it. The cheeky shit really went and posted his mirror selfie on instagram stories while Phil was asleep. He was honestly surprised at the bold choice of caption.

Phil chuckled quietly. Maybe he was okay with sharing what was his to the world; it let the world know what he has and how lucky he was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)


End file.
